Never Mess With Vegeta
by NatalisDomain
Summary: Sure, Vegeta and Goku are friends after the whole Buu ordeal. That doesn't mean they still don't have that friendly competition left between them, and that sure as hell doesn't mean Vegeta will ever stop trying to one up him anyway he can.


"She's still on the phone? What the hell can you possibly talk about for so damn long" Vegeta asked Trunks. Bulma had been on the phone with Chi Chi for a good two hours. They were constantly calling each other all the time, and he could never understand how they never got tired of talking to one another. Really you can only talk with the same person for so long; at least that's how Vegeta saw it. 'It must be a woman thing, but then again Kakarot is the same way…' Vegeta dismissed what he was thinking of all together and started to look for something to eat.

"I don't know Dad, but since this is Mom and Goten's mom, it doesn't really surprise me anymore. It must be a girl thing" Trunks answered while following his father into the kitchen. To their surprise, Bulma just finished her conversation with Chi Chi. Normally they're on the phone for much longer. 'Wow. I think that's the shortest conversation she's ever had' thought Vegeta. He began to get worried though, she was walking toward the two Saiyans with the widest grin on her face. Vegeta had learned that whenever she looked that way, he would end up paying for something one way or another.

"Hey guys guess what!" Bulma had chirped cheerfully

"No" both Vegeta had Trunks said in unison causing them both to laugh. Vegeta even gave his son a high five.

"Like father like son I see. Anyway, doesn't matter if you guess because I'm going to tell you anyway! Goku and his family are coming over in two hours! We're gonna have a little BBQ."

"Yay! Goten's coming over! Cool mom!"

"What in the hell woman! They were just here last week! I don't want to deal with them again. I can only take Kakarot in small doses" Vegeta now clearly annoyed.

"Don't care, they are our friends and they can come over whenever they want. Plus, you and Goku can just go spar like you always do. Then when you're done, you come and eat. Everyone's happy."

"Hmph. Whatever."

2 Hours later

The Son family arrived at Capsule Corps. Goten went to play with Trunks in his room, Chi Chi was barbequing with Bulma, and Goku invited himself to the Gravity Room where he knew Vegeta would be. "Hey, Vegeta! You ready for some sparing" Goku asked the older Saiyan. "Of course I am. Come on I've waited to kick your ass long enough!" Both the pure blood Saiyans were now going head to head in an intense spar. They both, however, couldn't use too much power because they didn't want to break the GR room again. Bulma was not happy when they broke it the last time and threatened to not re-build Vegeta's toy the next time it happened.

One hour later both warriors emerged from the gravity room very beaten up and hungry. Vegeta looked a bit worst then Goku, which ticked him off to no end.

"That was great Vegeta I had a lot of fun! You're almost as good as me" exclaimed Goku with that Goku grin of his.

"What is that supposed to mean you clown?!"

"That you're almost as strong as I am. Don't worry; you'll get there soon enough bud!" Goku gave Vegeta a pat on the back before running toward the food. A moment later he was inhaling everything in sight.

'He thinks he's better than me?! Oh we'll see about that, Kakarot. Vegeta devilishly smirked and sauntered over to Bulma. He then began whispering something in her ear. A moment later she's pissed off like you wouldn't believe.

"GOKU HOW DARE YOU" she screeched now punching him on the chest. She knew this wouldn't hurt him, but she was too angry to think of anything else to hurt him with. Goku didn't know what to do, he was scared and confused. An angry Bulma was never good, so he did the most logical thing to do. Run. But Bulma just chased him down and yelled some inappropriate things out.

"Vegeta told me what you did you ASS. I can't believe you!"

"What did I do?! VEGETA what did you say?!"

"Oh nothing, just how you promised to let the Old Kai kiss her. Also how you promised him Bulma because, and I quote 'But Chi Chi isn't nearly as PRETTY as Bulma is see, it's a compliment' " Vegeta had raised his voice high enough so Chi Chi would hopefully hear him, and it worked. The look on Chi Chi's face was priceless, and it made Vegeta really wish he had his camera right now. She began beating on Goku, too. 'Why just have one woman angry at you when you can have two.' He was loving how well this worked out.

"I'M YOUR WIFE DAMMIT. I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD TO YOU!" With both Chi Chi's and Bulma's strength combined, they managed to get him on the ground and through a few more punches at him.

"And that Kakarot, proves that I am better then you." With that Vegeta grabbed his plate of food and took it inside the house. 'My work here is done.'


End file.
